Consumers have access to vast libraries of content which may be accessed and viewed on an electronic display device. This content includes data stored in their personal collection of digital media as well as content available on the Internet either at no cost or via a subscription based fee structure. However, a drawback associated with accessing the vast amount of content available is that it can be a tedious task for a consumer/user to sort through and locate content of interest to them.
Currently, a user may perform a manual search for any information associated with content being viewed. Typically, a user must actively and manually execute a web browser application on, for example, a personal computer, access a search engine and input a query for information on content that is currently being accessed. This manual search may, for example, locate a Wikipedia article about the currently accessed content. The user is then able to click through links in the article to find additional content related to the currently accessed content in which they have an interest. After locating this additional content, the user must then manually perform a search of content providers (i.e. Hulu.com, YOUTUBE, etc) in an attempt to locate and access the additional related content. This has a variety of disadvantages such as being a time consuming, tedious process to locate related content. Additionally, consumers/users may simply not be aware of the existence of all of the content providers to which they have access. Therefore, there is a need to simplify the process of connecting consumers to content of interest and for which they have access rights.